


Wow

by tearsformorguie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Carrie está triste com sua carreira e Alex vai até ela para ajudá-la.
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 3





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos. Tudo bem?
> 
> OK EU TÔ MUITO ANIMADA COM ESSA ONE. Primeiro porque eu finamente tô escrevendo algo sobre a minha nova obsessão - leia-se JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS - e segundo, porque é fic sobre de amizade e me deixa com o coração quentinho.
> 
> Alex e Carrie ganharam meu coração todinho com a performance de All Eyes On Me e eu NECESSITO de mais músicas com os dois dançando na segunda temporada (NETFLIX CONFIRMA ISSO AI POR FAVOR). Além dessa one aqui, ainda tô escrevendo mais algumas outras com meus ships favoritos (porque o que mais essa série tem é ship e eu amo isso <3 )
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem ✨
> 
> Boa leitura!

**"Wow"**

**O bar não era com nenhum outro que ela já tivesse entrado.** Carrie nunca foi uma fã de pistas de skate, muito menos daquelas que ficavam no meio de um bar com o risco de pessoas completamente bêbadas caírem nela e ainda ser atropeladas pelos skatistas. De qualquer forma, aquele era o bar menos conhecido da cidade - pelo seu ciclo social, se é que ela ainda pudesse chamar desse nome - então sua presença passaria despercebida ali. 

E era o sentimento que reinava em seu coração naquele momento. Esquecer que existia.

Encostada à parede em um banquinho giratório, com um canudinho em sua boca e os óculos escuros caídos sobre os seus olhos, Carrie parecia a própria cara da derrota. 

Deus, ela estava na merda! E isso foi a primeira coisa que Alex notou ao vê-la encostada em um canto perto da parte dos banheiros - local esse que era desprezado por ela em dias comuns. 

Os dois tinham conversado mais cedo naquele dia no estúdio de dança da casa dela e Alex já tinha notado que algo estava errado quando ela disse que não estava com vontade de dançar. E Alex a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que aquele era um péssimo sinal, mas ele não pôde ficar tanto tempo porque tinha que ensaiar com Julie e os meninos. A banda estava ganhando cada vez mais reconhecimento e eles precisavam, nas palavras de Luke, serem perfeitos para quebrar tudo. Nem Alex, nem Reggie, nem Julie e nem mesmo Carrie entendeu o que aquilo significava, mas ela disse que estava tudo bem e ele foi.

Logo após o ensaio, mais ou menos umas oito e meia da noite, Alex tinha recebido alguns áudios dela em seu celular com Carrie falando com a sua língua enrolada sobre pistas de skates e sobre música ruim que ela dizia estar tocando lá. Ligou pra ela desesperado para saber onde ela estava e em menos de quinze minutos lá estava ele em frente ao bar.

Alex suspirou fundo, já sabendo o que estaria para enfrentar ali e se dirigiu até onde a garota estava. Algo, no entanto, o fez parar de repente. Saído da tal pista de skate que Carrie tinha mencionado - o que Alex também achou uma ideia idiota - o rapaz tinha cabelos compridos castanhos e um rosto tão perfeito que só poderia ter sido esculpido por deuses. E não era apenas isso. O rapaz também tinha uma vibe meio grunge e todos que conheciam Alex sabiam que ele tinha de descoberto gay assim que viu pela primeira vez Eddie Vedder cantando. Então, é. O desconhecido era definitivamente o seu tipo.

Ficou embasbacado olhando para o garoto e sentiu que ele poderia continuar do mesmo modo quando o desconhecido gatinho piscou para ele. 

Mas antes de tudo Alex era um bom amigo e ele não deixaria Carrie na mão por um cara qualquer - mesmo que aquele em questão não tivesse absolutamente nada de comum. Pediu desculpa e licença e em menos de dez segundos já estava ao lado da garota.

\- Alex! - Carrie exclamou animada, levantando os braços e abraçando o amigo. Alex abraçou de volta, claro, mas com um olhar de tédio em seu rosto, porque, primeiro: tinha duas taças vazias e uma cheia de alguma coisa rosa que ela bebia e sabia como Carrie era fraca para bebidas. Segundo: lá se iam suas chances com o gatinho, já que os dois pareciam um casal. - Você veio! 

\- Óbvio que eu vim! - disse ele, ajudando-a sentar de volta no banco giratório do bar. Olhou ao redor do bar para ver se não havia nenhuma mesa disponível com cadeiras fixas e que não fariam uma Carrie tonta de tão bêbada cair de cara no chão ou ser atropelada por um skate, mas todas já estavam ocupadas. Carrie sorriu aérea para ele e logo levou o canudinho à boca de novo, parecendo uma criança tomando um suco de morango. - O que é que você tá tomando, hein? 

\- Eu não sei. Vi no cardápio que era de algodão doce e pedi - respondeu Carrie e deu um grande sorriso aéreo, fazendo um V com os dedos e os colocando perto dos olhos. Alex balançando a cabeça e rindo da amiga, pensando no contraste com uma Carrie sóbria. - O que foi?

\- Você tem gosto de criança para bebida.

\- Não tenho, não. 

\- Tem, sim - retrucou ele e riu mais ainda ao vê-la bufar e olhá-lo com um olhar de tédio. Carrie pegou novamente o seu copo, mas Alex tirou delicadamente de suas mãos, o que fez Carrie reclamar. - Acho que você já teve bastante do seu suquinho rosa, não? Vamos te dar água agora. 

\- Você é tão sem graça, Alex - murmurou ela enquanto o assistia pedir uma garrafa de água para o barman. Não era a primeira vez que Alex cuidava de seus amigos bêbados. Luke e Reggie sempre davam trabalho para ele e era bem engraçado quando não irritante. Carrie, no entanto, nunca tinha feito isso com ele. Ela sabia que era fraca para bebida, então sempre parava em uma taça. 

\- Obrigado - respondeu ele quando o barman lhe entregou a água. Antes de entregá-la a Carrie, notou que do outro lado do balcão estava o desconhecido gatinho. Não sabia o que ele estava bebendo, apenas que estava olhando fixamente para ele. Talvez ele ainda tivesse uma chance. - Prontinho, bebe isso aqui agora.

Carrie revirou os olhos ainda olhando para outra taça rosa pela metade, mas pegou a garrafa.

\- Eu não consigo abrir - disse ela depois de ter tentado abrir a tampa. Foi a vez de Alex revirar os olhos. Naquele momento, ele sentiu-se como um pai para sua amiga. Abriu a garrafinha e entregou para ela de volta. - Obrigada.

Enquanto Carrie bebia um gole enorme de água, Alex verificou se o skatista ainda estava olhando para ele, mas, para sua decepção, ele tinha voltado a pista de skate.

\- Quem é ele? - Alex ouviu Carrie perguntar com uma voz maliciosa e ainda embargada. 

\- Ninguém. Agora, mocinha, você pode me contar o que você veio fazer aqui? Ainda mais sozinha. - perguntou Alex e Carrie riu.

\- Uma garota não pode querer se divertir sozinha num bar? Não seja machista, Alex.

Alex suspirou fundo enquanto a amiga ria divertida.

\- Uma garota que gosta de pista de skate e de música ruim, talvez. Mas não a Carrie Wilson que eu conheço.

\- Talvez agora eu seja - Carrie cantarolou, não tão animada como antes. - Quer dizer, se eu não fosse, eu provavelmente estaria assinando contratos para a Dirty Candy ser um sucesso e não me embebedando por ser um fracasso. 

Alex franziu a testa. 

\- Você não fez uma apresentação esses dias? 

\- Sim - murmurou ela, dando um gole de água. - Eles não gostaram de mim. Mas isso não é uma novidade. Todo mundo me odeia mesmo!

\- Ei… Eu não te odeio - disse ele e Carrie fez um biquinho fofo. - E olha que são poucas as pessoas que eu não odeio.

Carrie riu. 

\- Você definitivamente não odiou aquele cabeludinho ali - disse ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas maliciosamente e Alex revirou os olhos. - Vai falar com ele. 

\- Não desvia do assunto, mocinha.

\- Ok, eu não desvio se você parar de me chamar de mocinha.

\- Feito. Por que você veio pra cá?

\- Eu não sei - respondeu ela, fazendo círculos com os pingos de água que tinham caído na mesa. - Sei lá, eu só queria desaparecer um pouco, sabe? Tinha ouvido alguém falar desse lugar, de como ninguém vinha aqui e achei que seria uma boa. Os drinks deles são bons pelo menos…

\- Posso perguntar o porquê da minha melhor amiga querer desaparecer?

\- Porque sua melhor amiga é uma vadia invejosa - respondeu ela como se fosse óbvio e Alex abriu e fechou a boca, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Carrie poderia ter uma personalidade difícil e às vezes até mesmo um pouco dura demais com os outros, mas ele conhecia o seu lado doce, gentil e leal. 

\- Você não é invejosa! Nem tem motivo para ser. E nós dois sabemos que você não é uma vadia.

\- Eu sou - murmurou Carrie, torcendo o nariz e Alex comprimiu os lábios ao perceber que ela iria começar a chorar. - Eu devo ser, afinal, você viu o que eu disse pra Julie? Todas aquelas coisas horríveis e sem cabimento nenhum sobre ela não cantar? Eu sou uma merda!

\- Ok, você poderia ter sido mais legal com ela, porque a Julie é um amor e não merecia nada disso - rebateu ele. Carrie fez que sim com a cabeça. - Mas você ainda pode consertar as coisas se deixar de ser teimosa, porque isso sim você é! 

Carrie não pareceu muito convencida. 

\- Não sei se quero consertar as coisas - disse ela e Alex ficou confuso. - Sei lá, sinto que mesmo que ela me perdoasse, eu ainda não seria uma boa amiga para ela - Carrie suspirou fundo ao perceber a expressão no rosto de Alex. - Ela é tão talentosa! Quer dizer, vocês todos são! A banda de vocês é incrível e, sei lá, eu queria ser tão boa quanto. 

Alex sentiu-se horrível quando Carrie fez um biquinho e começou a chorar. Ele a abraçou bem forte enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

\- Eu odeio chorar! - Exclamou ela e o som saiu abafado por ela estar com a cabeça no ombro de Alex. - Minha maquiagem vai borrar toda! Que merda!

\- Tá tudo bem. Você fica linda até com a maquiagem borrada.

\- Você tá falando isso pra me animar.

Alex riu.

\- Qual é! Você sabe que se você fosse horrível eu diria isso na sua cara! - Disse ele e os dois começaram a gargalhar juntos. Alex a afastou um pouco para que ela pudesse olhar nos seus olhos. - Escuta o que eu vou te dizer, ok? 

Carrie acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você é talentosa. Tanto quanto a Julie. Lógico que vocês duas tem suas diferenças e isso é ótimo, sabe por quê? Porque o mundo seria muito ruim se tivesse que ter só uma de vocês duas. Não importa se aquela gravadora não gostou de você. Eles provavelmente vão se arrepender muito quando alguém reconhecer o talento que você é. Isso eu tenho certeza - disse Alex e Carrie sorriu com seus pequenos olhos marejados e borrados de rímel, mas felizes pelas palavras dele. - Você vai fazer o mundo todo dizer "WOW."

Carrie sorriu genuinamente e voltou a abraçar Alex.

\- Seria brega eu dizer que te amo? Eu juro que não é efeito da bebida.

\- Talvez, mas eu também te amo.

O som do bar mudou de repente e logo as batidas de Baby One More Time começaram a tocar, fazendo Alex e Carrie olharem um para o outro com choque estampado em seus rostos. 

Não demorou nem meio segundo para que eles chegassem a pista de dança e começassem a dançar a coreografia do clipe, a qual já haviam ensaiado tantas vezes. 

No final, tinham várias pessoas dançando com eles também, mas Alex poderia garantir que nenhuma delas era melhor que Carrie. 

\- Isso foi incrível! - Disse ela com um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto. - Obrigada, Alex. 

\- Sem problemas, mocinha.

Carrie mostrou a língua para ele.

\- Nós podemos ir agora? Acho que essa é a única música decente que eles vão tocar hoje.

\- Sim. Eu preciso mesmo falar com a Julie - respondeu ela e os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Carrie olhou para onde estava sentada antes e viu algo interessante. - Só preciso ir ao banheiro e já vamos.

\- Tá se sentindo enjoada ou alguma coisa do tipo? Se quiser eu seguro o seu cabelo - disse ele e Carrie riu debochada.

\- Eu nunca vou estar humilhada a esse ponto - disse ela e desapareceu no meio da multidão. Alex sorriu. Aquela era a Carrie que ele conhecia.

Carrie não demorou muito para voltar e assim que Alex a viu, percebeu que ela tinha um sorriso maléfico em seu rosto e um guardanapo em uma das mãos, o qual ela segurava feito uma bandeirinha. 

\- O que você fez? 

\- Eu estava batendo um papo com o seu cabeludinho skatista - respondeu ela e entregou o guardanapo para Alex. - Disse pra ele o quão você era a pessoa perfeita cuidando de mim e também acrescentei que você estava solteiro e à procura de cabeludos skatistas.

\- Carrie! - Alex riu. 

\- O nome dele é Willie - continuou ela. - Ele te achou um gatinho, mas é tímido demais. Então pedi para ele anotar o telefone dele. 

Alex viu o número rabiscado e leu que ele tinha escrito "você dança muito bem" com um desenho de uma carinha piscando ao lado. 

Era bem brega. E Alex achou muito fofo.

\- Só avisa pra ele que existem lugares melhores para se ir nessa cidade - disse ela. Alex sorriu.

\- Obrigado, Carrie.

Carrie acenou com a cabeça e os dois saíram daquele bar de braços dados. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥


End file.
